Mate
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Draco is suffering from his veela allure. Harry can resist better than most, but then he decides not to. Harry Dom.


Mate

Sum: Draco is suffering from his veela allure. Harry can resist better than most, but then he decides not to. Harry Dom.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Warning: Gay sex.

This is the first sex scene I have ever written so comments are welcomed.

He had him pinned to the wall with his mouth locked firmly on his neck. Licking, sucking, and nipping gently. The smaller pinned down boy whimpered and shook slightly, but made no move to escape or protest. Harry moved his mouth to suck an ear lope into his mouth, then to lick at the rest of it.

"Please, gentle." Draco begged resigned and terrified.

"Do you think I'll hurt you?"

"Please don't."

"Have they hurt you Draco, badly?"

Harry like many others had no doubt, had finally given in to the veela allure Draco Malfoy had been surrounded in, since the beginning of the year. Draco had come into his inheritance early, however because of the war he could not stay home and there was only so much the teachers could do. Draco would make anyone near him long for him and after a time if they continued to be near him they would give in. That was how a Veela found their mate in the first place. After being drawn together the Veela would somehow know if that person was their mate or not.

Now Harry who had never had much of a problem with mind control so was not as affected by this as he let on. Truthfully he had had a bit of a crush on the beautiful boy for years. He had debated with himself for months on if he should take him like everyone else was doing regardless of the boy's permission. In the end he decided it would be worth whatever guilt he felt if he was Draco's mate and if not he could still make this good for him.

"Y yes Po Harry please gentle." Draco's voice shook and he hated himself for being weak. Draco knew however the rage anyone would go into if he denied them and he couldn't take that pain anymore. Some, but not all of his once time lovers had reacted better to this acceptance and soft pleading for it not to be painful. There were only so many times even a Malfoy would pick pride over the cruel ways an angry partner could force the copulation. It was agony if they were male and they normally were.

Potter had of course hated Draco and at anytime he started coming back to his senses it would be horrible. His only hope in this is that Potter would feel pity and have a kind nature with his lovers. Truly he wasn't in pain just yet. Whatever Potter was doing to his neck felt good and he had yet to feel the harsh sting of teeth too deeply.

Potter pressed his lips to his and he could feel the veela purr. Opened his mouth to let his tongue in and moaned as Potters tongue traced the inside of his mouth. It seemed Potter was a damn good kisser maybe this wouldn't be so bad or at least as bad as most of the others.

Harry took a moment to see if he could really do this. He brook off the kiss and stared at Draco right the eye. He saw fear; he also saw lust and acceptance of it. It was forced and rather cruel, but it would continue until Draco had a mate.

"Don't stop." Draco whispered and pressed a hesitant kiss to Harry's mouth.

That's right he wouldn't want me to gain more control over myself. Harry remembered what Seamus had done outside of the history classroom.

Harry kissed him back slower now and gently held his face, but this only seemed to frighten him because Harry seemed more in control of his actions. Harry pulled him off of the wall and to his chest so he could better move them to the door not far away. Harry was not going to have sex in a hallway. There was a reason he picked this area. The Room of Requirements would do nicely.

He looked at me and he looks sane, like he could hit me at any second. I'm afraid. It's so bad if they remember and they don't like me. For they can't stop even if they remember what's going on. Crabbe's homophobic and he almost killed me when he regained his sanity.

I beg Harry not to stop, I kiss him, I try to bring make my allure stronger, and I don't know if it works. He kisses me, but it isn't wild. It's gentle and controlled. Then he moves me away from the wall and we enter a room with a bed there.

I start crying and begging for him to be kind. I start pleading that I am sorry. If anything he becomes saner. He seems taken aback at my reaction.

"Malfoy." He says and then I panic.

I try to run and of course that's stupid. It always makes things worse, but he recognized me and I was overcome with fear.

He stops me and wraps his arms around me. For a moment I struggle, but I give in quickly. It's happened before and it would hurt, but it would be over. I don't think he'll kill me. He hates me. It's going to hurt.

I was not expecting this reaction but of course he would know when I moved us from the corridors that I had my mind and of course with our history he thinks I would hurt him worst of all. I start to speak to him so I could act like I was just now coming out of it and tell him I wouldn't hurt him, but confirming that I know what's going on terrifies him and he runs. I ought to let him go, but I am under his allure somewhat. I can't stop myself grapping him and even becoming somewhat angry for no reason due to the allure.

I hold him and try to calm my anger. He stops struggling which helps some.

"Just had to make things worse didn't you?" I said no doubt sounding pissed off even though I was calming down a lot.

He didn't answer he was crying. I moved into a sitting position and pulled him into my lap. His eyes were closed and he shook badly. I moved his head so he could rest it on my shoulder. I hold him and breath in and out controlling the last of the foreign anger.

I want him to talk to me. If I have to do this as a mostly in control Harry Potter I want him as himself as well. He won't believe me if I'm gentle with him now.

"I am not a cruel person. I was trying to not hurt you and move us out of the hallway. You're a fucking idiot. Running seems to have made me strangely anger. Idiot!" I snarl at him. He doesn't speak for a long time and I'm trying to think of something else to say when he finally speaks.

"I'm sorry." He says against my neck. His shaking has calmed a bit. His panic at least seems to have gone.

"It's alright." I say kindly. And I start to run my fingers though his hair.

I give up and he holds me in his lap. He is not as rough as I expected when he moves me, yet he spoke harshly. Now he speaks harshly again, but the words calm me. He indicates he might not hurt me as badly as I feared and it would explain why he is waiting instead of taking me now. I can feel him breathing deeply. I apologize. He forgives me and starts touching my hair with a kind hand.

I don't know if I should hope or not. I stop crying and try to become numb so I can let him do what he wants with me. He kisses my hair and my neck and it does not hurt yet. He moves my face so it's turned towards him, but I don't open my eyes. He gently wipes the tears off of my face and then gently kisses my forehead.

I open my eyes before he kisses my mouth. I search his eyes for deceit and cruelness and I do not find it. I let him kiss me and he does so without giving me pain.

At some point we move to the bed. He takes off our clothes slowly and he touches me with his hands and mouth. He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth and I moan at the feeling. This feels good. This feels right. I'm so confused. Shouldn't he hate me? Is this all pity? His mouth moves lower and for some reason I feel I would be disappointed if it was only pity.

I don't know what to do now. I didn't want to scare him. I think I've given a good enough excuse for why I don't want to hurt him. I wanted to my make love to him and I wanted the reassurance that if I wasn't his mate I wouldn't have to answer any question about why I was so gentle because I wouldn't have had control of myself.

I can't bring myself to be anything other than kind. After I wipe his tears I move my lips close to his and wish he would open his eyes. He does and he is so scared. At the same time I see hope and acceptance and he looks like he is looking for something in my eyes. I kiss him and I try to make the kiss sweet.

I'm careful when I pick him up. I move slowly to place us on the bed. I want to give him a pleasant experience as I'm sure he gets few of them. I will make love to him. I won't hide my feelings for him in this. Perhaps if I am not his mate I can still become a friend.

He looks at me now as I take off our clothes. It seems that he looks trustingly and yet puzzled at me. He doesn't speak only moans when I've done something right. I would have liked to look at him as he lay there naked to remember his body, but I don't want to do anything more to confuse him.

I lick a path from him chest to his navel and gently stroke his hips with my hand. He gasp slightly when my tongue dips into his navel and he whimpers when my tongue leaves I repeat the action until he groans. I don't know what I should or shouldn't do besides be kind. I want to take his cock in my mouth and give him pleasure yet I can't do it with him knowing. It would be to personal.

I can't tell him to turn over either that would feel to impersonal. I would like to lick him entrance, but in this position it would be awaked. I mutter a preparation spell which works even without my wand. He stiffens and whimpers. I let my fingers circle his hole and I move back up to his face to kiss him. Preparation really only make it easier on the person going in and though it does stretch him somewhat it also makes him more sensitive. He relaxes as soon as I push one finger in.

"I won't hurt you." I tell him before I kiss him again. My other hand is around him and rubs his back.

Preparation spells are better than being taken dry, but that's about it. I want to cry out to tell him that he said he wouldn't hurt me, when really he only indicted that he might not want to hurt me. He does move his fingers to me I want to beg him to put them in me, but I hold my tongue. He has been gentle so far. I won't risk him becoming angry.

He kisses me and puts in a finger and I all but go limp in relive. He breaks of the kiss to tell me he won't hurt me than his lips are on mine again as his finger moves in and out.

It feels right. Another finger goes in and I feel filled insisted of invaded. Is he my mate? Should I be hopeful or terrified at the thought?

Another one and he moves them faster. My cock is hard against his. He starts to grind them together. I'm sure he moves his mouth to my neck just so he can hear the sounds I make. His fingers press against my prostate. I yelp and whither under him. When he does it again I say his name without meaning to. He stops kissing me for a second.

"You would think as we are having sex you could say my first name." He seems amused and I blush bright red.

He presses his fingers into me harder and this time I say his first name. He says my name softly and kisses my neck again. He still sounds amused the asshole. He removes his fingers completely. I buck my hips when he does for it had felt very good. I can't help but tense when I feel his cock about to replace his fingers.

"I won't hurt you Draco. Relax. I won't hurt you." He moves his head so I have to look him in the eye and he looks so sincere and even affection or loving for some reason. I try to relax and I nod to him.

He goes in very slowly pausing after the head goes in for me to adjust. I'm impatient for some reason. It feels good and right and I want him in me. I never feel like this. He goes in a bit more and can see the strain it is for him to stop. I won't tell him to hurry for I'm sure it would hurt even if it doesn't hurt much at all right now.

When he is completely in me he stops and looks at me. I feel strange. This is different. I feel something in my chest as he looks at me. I shouldn't dare to hope I've found my mate just as I should not dare to have Harry Potter of all people as my mate, but he looks at me and I think I fall in love with him.

He is waiting for a sign from me that he can move. I can't speak for I might declare that I love him. I put my arms around his neck and smile at him.

He looks dazed as I go fully into him. At first I think I've hurt him somehow. He moves his arms to my neck seeming as if he wants he be as close as he can to me and he smiles. It's such a beautiful smile. I wrap both my arms around him and hold him up as I move in and out of him. He wraps his legs around me and it seems we are trying to become one another for we are so close together.

His head tilts back he moans freely. He says my name in between moans and nothing else. I can see his pale neck and without thinking I am overcome with the urge to mark it, to claim him. I bite his neck. I taste blood and he cums hard onto my stomach saying one word.

"Mate."


End file.
